Foes, Woes, And Dirty Blond Hoes
by 24QueenMo
Summary: A food fight goes sour and Sonny, Chad, Dakota, and Zora have to spend a week together sorting out their differences. If they don't, they lose their jobs. Will the enemies end their feud? Or will they hate each other even more? Channy.
1. Food Fights, Gone Bad

**Alright, this is my new story. I've been working on it for a long time. This is going to be the shortest chapter. I promise. I know I've heard of stories that Sonny and Chad have to babysit Dakota, but this time I added Zora to the group. I hope you like it. So yeah, just read and review at the end. One last thing, I want to thank my friend Duckyumbrella who helped me come up with the title. That's it. Read and review.**

"So I was thinking that we could do this new sketch I wrote," Sonny said to Zora, as they walked together. She was going to add something else but was cut off.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice sneered. Sonny looked down to see Dakota Condor holding a tray up to her chest. There was chicken parmesan all over her new dress.

"I'm not going to," Zora sneered back.

"Zora, remember what we talked about?" Sonny asked. Sonny and Zora had been working on self-control. "We're not going to engage in conversations that make you upset." But Sonny already knew it was too late.

"Chad!" Dakota screamed. Chad ran up from his table and stood next to her.

"Yes?" Chad asked.

"Yell at them!" Dakota ordered.

"Uh..." Chad had no clue what to say. "Um, Sonny your being a jerk?" he offered as an insult. He cringed on the inside. Even though it hurt to say those words, it was the only way to keep his job. But Sonny had been getting better at the whole him being a jerk constantly thing.

"What? Chad, I haven't talked to you in, let me think, _three days_! And those have the best three days since I met you," Sonny retorted.

"Excuse me? I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!" said Chad.

"No. The best thing that happened to me was me getting pick to be on _So Random_. You are just the monster that wakes me up from my dream."

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the greatest person you've ever met. And if you think otherwise, you're an idiot."

"Sonny's not an idiot!" Zora defended.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Whatever," Chad said, walking back to his table. Sonny didn't want him to talk to her that way. She looked at her plate that was full of "food." She smirked. Chad would love this.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny called, "watch out!" And _splat_! The mystery meat landed on Chad's face. Everyone, including Sonny, laughed. Chad face got red with embarrassment and walked right up to Sonny and dumped the spaghetti, that he picked up from the table, all over her head. She grabbed the spaghetti off her head, and threw it on his crisp, white button-down shirt. Dakota took her food off her chest and threw it at Sonny. Dakota wasn't going to let her Chad get treated like that. Yes, she thought of Chad as her own. Chad, on the other, was repulsed by Dakota. He hated her, just everything about her crept him out. The way she would touch him, the way she would talk to him. It was all too much. Dakota would hang on to Chad in a way that made him look like some pedophile. He shuddered at the thought.

Chad's thoughts were interrupted when another piece of food it his face. Zora threw it this time. Sonny was about to throw another piece at Chad when Mr. Condor came in.

"Stop!" he ordered. The four children stop immediately. "What's going on?" All of them started talking at once. He couldn't listen to that anymore. "You're coming to my office and we're working this problem out!" Mr. Condor yelled.

Sonny and Chad glared at each other as they walked. Dakota was smug. Since her dad owned the studio, she was going to get out of this mess just fine.

Chad was still a little wary. He had two thoughts. The first one was: There was no way that he was getting fired. He had the highest rated show, for crying out loud. And Dakota loved him. But because of Dakota liking him, Mr. Condor would love to fire Chad just to get the two kids separated.

Sonny on the other hand thought she was going to puke. Her show didn't have as higher ratings then Chad's. He, Chad, would love to get Sonny fired. Well, that's what she thought. But Dakota would get her fired, for one of two reasons. First off: Dakota hated Sonny for her and Chad's little, weird love/hate relationship. (It was now more love then hate.) If Chad didn't like Sonny, he would love fall for Dakota. Even though there was no chance in hell that Chad and Dakota would ever date or marry. He was eight years older then her. But a girl can dream. So this was the perfect time Dakota could get Sonny fired. Other times she had no reason to get Sonny fired. But this time, Sonny threw food on Chad's face, Sonny Munroe threw food on the face of Chad Dylan Cooper, possibly the greatest actor of this generation. How dare she?  
Once the group finally reached the office and Sonny was feeling really feeling sick. The look on Mr. Condor's face was furious. She knew this would be the day that her dream of becoming a Hollywood starlet would end. Tomorrow she would be packing her bags to go back to Wisconsin. Oh, God. She could feel the tears coming. She tried to wipe them away before anyone could see them. She knew she ought to say something before everybody else to get her fired instead of Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. Tawni would probably kill Sonny for getting her fired.  
Sonny raised her right-hand timidly.

"Mr. Condor, before you begin, I would like to say it was my fault. I started this whole mess and _So Random_ shouldn't be cancelled because of my childish behavior. My cast members didn't do anything. So if you want to blame me and fire me...that's okay. I understand," said Sonny, hanging her head in shame. Now the tears were coming down her face. She was an idiot. She had to retaliate, and now was getting fired.

"Sonny," Mr. Condor said firmly, "calm down and I would like to hear your side of the story." He tried to sound as gently as possible, but he really wasn't that kind of person.

"I can tell the story," Chad offered.

"No, Chad. I would like to her, Sonny's, side, because she never lies," Mr. Condor said coldly. Chad wanted to roll his eyes. He never lied. Okay, he lied numerous times through out his life. But he was going to lie this time just to get Sonny out of trouble. See, he cared...a little...sometime....

"Well," Sonny started slowly, "Zora and I were walking into the commissary, and Zora bumped into Dakota, and then Dakota called Chad to yell at us. But Chad, being who he is, started to yell at me and said I was a jerk. Then I retaliated and threw food at Chad's head. And it went all down hill from there..." Sonny finished.

Mr. Condor looked at every one of the children. He thought about what he could do. He wasn't going to fire them. That would be just plain stupid. _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ are the highest rated shows at the studio. But he could threaten to fire them.

"I can only think of two things," said Mr. Condor. "Either I fire every single one of you. Or I can let you go off easy." He paused. "But there's a catch. You have to spend a week with each other and working out your difference. Like, go to Disney Land, or the beach, maybe shopping."

"I guess that would be okay..." said Sonny. "But I'm afraid one of us will get hurt. As in, one of us will die."

"Why would you kill each other?" Mr. Condor questioned.

"I have so many reasons why to kill each and every one of you," Chad interrupted. "I would kill Sonny just because." Sonny glared. "Zora she tricked me into going to see dead giraffes." Zora smiled wickedly. "And Dakota clings on to me, so I look like a pedophile." Dakota gasped. She couldn't believe Chad sold her out like that.

"Dakota hangs out with you?" Mr. Condor asked. He would never believe that his daughter would disobey him.

"Yes, against my will," said Chad, almost smug. "Well, it's more like hangs _on_ me."

"Hmm." Mr. Condor paused, and then said, "Now, children, you have two options. You can either bond and _not_ get fired, or get fired."

"I choose bonding," said Zora.

"Yeah, me too," Sonny agreed.

"I guess," Chad mumbled.

"Sure," Dakota said cheerfully. This meant more time to spend with Chad.

"Now get out of my sight before I fire you kids," said Mr. Condor, making a shooing motion.

As the kids walked out Sonny turned to Chad and said, "I don't want to do this, especially with you!"

"Me neither." Chad paused. "But I have an idea." Chad grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her back into Mr. Condor's office. "Mr. Condor, Sonny and I can not participate in this week's bonding time due to her doctor and dentist appointment," said Chad. Sonny looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"What's the matter with Sonny?" Mr. Condor asked suspiciously.

"She as a rare, but deadly, disease called _Spontaneous Dental Hydroplosion_," said Chad. "And I'm coming with her because she needs a trust worthy friend who will help her get through this difficult time." Chad choked up a few tears.

"Where's her mother?"

"Out of town."

"What happens?"

"Her teeth turn to liquid and then they drip down the back of her throat," said Chad. "Can you please give my dear friend a break?"

What is the matter with this boy? One minute he hates Sonny, and the next he acts like they're best friends. "No. Because Spontaneous Dental—" Mr. Condor tried to remember what Chad said.

"_Spontaneous Dental Hydroplosion_," said Chad.

"Yeah, that. That is not a disease. I never even heard of it!"

"It's rare and newly discovered."

"Right," said Mr. Condor. "Now leave before I fire both of you."

"Yes, sir," said Sonny. She was just about to not get fired. But then Chad had to drag her into trouble. Chad followed Sonny without saying a word to Mr. Condor. After they got out of here distance Chad spoke up.

"You're welcome," said Chad.

"I'm not going to say thank you," said Sonny.

"You already did."

"Technically no."

"Keep telling yourself that, Munroe," said Chad. "Talk to you later," he added.

"Don't count on it," Sonny said, putting as much venom in her voice as she could.

**Okay, how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know if I should continue.  
With A Chance of Dating: I love it, continue.  
Sonny In the Middle: It's okay.  
Sonny Get Your Goat: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)**


	2. Stranger Then His Sympathy

**Hello, people! Here I am with another chapter of my story. So my story is probably going to be around 10 chapters, but they're going to be long. This one is longer then the 1st chapter. It's pretty sad chapter. But it will get funny, I promise. And in this story it will show Sonny's feelings towards Chad, unlike the series were Chad is the only one dropping the hints. So yeah, just read and review.**

Sonny sat in her room planning what Chad, Dakota, Zora, and herself could do all week long. She started to make an agenda or fungenda as Sonny liked to call it. Sonny was excited about this week. Sure, she would have to be with the meanest people she knew, but maybe Chad would show his nice side, even though those moments are few and far between. She heard the phone ring, but she knew her mother was right there to grab it.

"Hello?" Connie asked. There was a pause. "Yes, let me get her," said Connie, her tone of voice was full of enthusiasm. "Sonny!" her mother shouted. "The phone's for you!"

Sonny ran out of her room and took the phone from her mother. "Who is it?" Sonny whispered.

"You'll see," said Connie, smiling.

"Hello?" Sonny answered, thinking it might have been her dad.

"Sonny," the voice said curtly, "why did you call?"

Chad.

"You tell me. You're the one that called."

Chad ignored her. "So, what's agenda for this week of punishment?" he asked, annoyed.

"You mean the fungenda?" Sonny giggled.

"No. I mean the agenda." Chad paused. "By the way, putting 'fun' in front of un-fun words doesn't make them magically appear to be fun."

"You know, you're going to make this week miserable if you're always this bitter."

"I'm not bitter. I'm annoyed! And can you please tell what the hell we're going to do this week."

"I don't know yet. I'm deciding on it right now."

"Whatever. Call me back when you finally figure it out," said Chad.

"What do you mean, 'finally'? I just started planning," said Sonny.

No reply, just dead air.

"I hate him," Sonny growled. She hated the way he talked. She hated the way he acted. She hated the way he treated her. She hated the way she always came back to him. It was like he was a drug. Even though she knew he was terrible for her, she always came back for more. She wished she could just fall _out_ of love. But how can you do that? He would always say something nasty, then come back and do something nice. Though, he was shallow, he was very, very complicated.

"So, what are you going to do on your vacation?" her mother asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. Probably the beach, Disney Land, shopping, and uh...wait. I just had an amazing idea. Mom, can I have the phone again?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Connie replied, giving her the phone. Sonny dialed Chad's number quickly. It rang and rang. And she was about to give up she heard him.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were never going to pick up," said Chad.

"What? I called you," said Sonny, wondering why he his acting the opposite of what he's supposed to do. When he called her, he asked, _Why did you call_? And when she called him, he said, _I thought you were never going to pick up_. Didn't he know proper phone etiquette? Chad, once again, ignored her. "Okay, now I have an idea about what I want to do," said Sonny.

"Great," Chad said mordantly.

"Why are you the way that you are? Honestly. Every time I try to do something fun or exciting, you make it not that way. And I hate so much about thing that you choose to be."

"Nice speech. You should say it when you win a Tween Choice award. Oh, wait. Nobody else is going to here a speech like that because you'll never win one!" Chad laughed.

Sonny wished she could have strangled him through the phone. She knew that Chad was a jerk to begin with, but he was being really mean today.

"All I want to know if you still have courtside seats for the Laker's game," said Sonny, taking deep breaths so she wouldn't scream at him.

"Yeah, I actually do."

"Cool, now I have another thing I can add to the funge—I mean agenda."

"Right. Um, so I'll see you Monday?"

"I guess. Maybe I'll call you Saturday or Sunday so I can say what we're going to do and where to meet."

"No, I'm going to pick you up Monday."

"Uh-uh, okay," Sonny sputtered. She was nervous that Chad was going to pick her up. He would probably pick her up first. It was kind of different. They had never been alone together. It was always with somebody or they had somebody watching them. But, no, she didn't want to be alone with Chad. He was a complete and total jerk. He would probably mock her all day long.

Sonny still had to decide on the fungenda. Just because Chad and Tawni thought it was stupid, doesn't mean she can't say it. They're week started Monday and ended Saturday, so that meant six activities. It started to look like this.

**Monday**: _the beach_

**Tuesday**: _Disney Land_

**Wednesday**: _the movies_

**Thursday**: _the Laker's game_

**Friday**: _TBA_

**Saturday**: _picnic_

_Wait_, Sonny thought, _maybe I should move the peace picnic to Monday_. _The beach can move to Tuesday. Wednesday can still be movie night. Thursday can be shopping. We can spend all day Friday at Disney Land. And Laker's game Saturday after noon, and have dinner after the game_.

"Mom, can I have the phone again?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," said Connie, handing her the phone.

"Thanks, Mom."

Sonny dialed Chad's number for the second-time today, wait, it was the third. Yeah, she yelled at Chad earlier (before the fight).

"What do you want from me? This is the third time we talked in a twenty-minute span. All I want is to be left alone until we have to hang out with each other. Got it? That's it. That's all. Is it to hard to ask for?" Chad yelled at her before she could say anything. Sonny jaw dropped. She could believe Chad would just lash out at her like that. She could make a coherent sentence so she just hung up.

"I'm going to bed," Sonny said, dropping the phone on the couch, her eyes were in a daze.

"Sonny? What happened? Sonny?" Connie asked, following her daughter.

"Nothing, I didn't talk to him," Sonny lied, closing and locking her bedroom door. She started to sob. She wanted everyone to get along. Why did he have to be Mr. Difficult? Why couldn't he just listen to her? She finally figured out what they were going to do, and he wouldn't let her talk. She was hurt. Sure, he was a jerk on a daily basis, but he had never done anything like that. Through her sobs she could here the phone ring. She listened to see if she could figure out.

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid Sonny went to bed," her mother said. Pause. "No." Pause. "She locked her door." Pause. "Okay, I will." Her mother hung up. Sonny could hear Connie's footsteps coming towards Sonny's door. "Honey, that was Chad," her mother said. "He said he was really sorry and he wants you to call him back."

"Well, tell him good luck, because I'm not talking to him ever again!" Sonny yelled out to her mother.

"He knew you would say that."

"Good for him."

"He also said that he's going to call once an hour until you talk to him."

"I'm not going to."

"He said if you didn't answer all day that he was going to come over here and talk to you."

"I'm having a sleepover at Tawni's house. He doesn't know her address."

"He said he knew that and if you're still going he'll find it out."

Sonny groaned. She had no intention to talk to him, but he'll find a way. And if they didn't talk over the weekend, she'll still have to see him Monday. Part of her wished she had _Spontaneous Dental Hydroplosion _so she didn't have to talk to him.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk. Please, just let me sleep," Sonny begged.

"Alright, I'll talk to you in the morning," said Connie, walking to her bedroom.

And as Chad promised, he called Sonny every hour starting in the morning.

6:45: "Hey, Sonny, it's Chad. I'm just calling to say I'm sorry. I should have said those things to you. Heck, I shouldn't have a lot of things that I've said to you before. You're probably asleep. So, um, I'll call you in a bit...bye," Chad said in his first of many messages.

7:15: "Hey, Sonny, I'm not sure if you're awake yet, but I noticed that you're not filming today. Yeah...and one more thing, I'm really, really sorry."

8:32: "Sonny, it's about eight-thirty and I'm call to say I'm sorry. I called Tawni and she said she's sick. So I'm assuming the sleepover is canceled."

9:54: "It's Chad, I'm just calling again. I'm guessing you really don't want to talk to me. I'm going to try your cell phone."

10:10: "Yo, Sonny, it's Chad...again. I'm just calling...again. Please, I'm begging you. Yes, I'm begging you. Just call me back, please?"

Sonny woke up looking at her tear stained pillow. She still felt hurt. She moaned as she crawled out of bed. Her mom had some needle point convention to go to, so she looked for breakfast. The kitchen looked bright and happy, helping Sonny's mood. Just a little bit though. Out of habit, she glanced at the answering-machine, four new massages? Wow. And then the phone rang again. The caller ID read Chad's number. She wanted to answer it, but at the same time didn't want to. What was he going to say? I'm sorry. Well, it was too late for that. Chad had snapped at her viciously. Who does that? And then the other person to just say, _Okay, you're forgiven_! No way. He had finally reached Sonny's braking point. This weird little relationship was over. Sonny tried and tried to make him a nice person and show is good side, but he wouldn't.

11:26: "Hey, Sonny, um, I'm not going to call you in a while due to filming, but after that I'll bother the hell out of you."

Sonny didn't want to listen to the rest of the massages. They were probably all the same. It was quiet in the apartment, nothing interesting, nothing new, nothing but a house, well, apartment. There was no home-like quality to the place, nothing like her Wisconsin home. It hurt think of her old home. She left everything there. Her father, her friends, her old bedroom with all those pictures of the _So Random!_ and, sadly, Chad. She should ask Lucy to take them down. Rip them to pieces. But Lucy won't do that, Chad was her idol. Sonny wished people would see the jerky Chad. That would ruin him. Ha, he would deserve that. Sonny smiled wickedly. No. She was good and shouldn't wish ill on someone. Whatever. The only thing to do was read. Sonny found one of her old, favorite book _The Secret of Platform 13_. Ah, what fond memories. After reading the entire book, she noticed the whole day had past. That's when the phone rang...again.

5:46: "Sonny, I'm done filming...uh, I don't what else to say, other then I'm sorry."

That had to be the stupidest message yet. She didn't care about Mackenzie Falls and when the stopped filming. To tell you the truth, she didn't care anything about him and his fabulous life. The next book Sonny had was the Hunger Games. She heard it was good, so why not give it a try? Though, the beginning was a little slow, it picked up the pace quickly. And then doorbell rang. Who would be bothering her...?

Chad.

Why was she so oblivious not to take note that he was coming to her apartment after work. The door bell rang again.

"Sonny, I know you're in there!" Chad called through the door. "If you don't open up, I will knock down the door."

Maybe is she hid her keys, jacket, and shoes, it would like she was gone. Yeah, and just hide in the bathroom. She didn't need her car keys, her mom took the car. But she did need to grab a jacket and shoes. So many shoes so many choices. She found her favorite pair of heals and took those. Now for the jacket, there was a simple denim jacket right there. Perfect. Oh! And she defiantly needed her cell-phone. Now just to turn it off...and voila! It looked like she was gone. She hid in her mom's bedroom's closet and pulled a bunch of shopping bags in front of her. Chad couldn't find her now.

And _wham_! The front door swung open and Sonny heard footsteps. Even though it was just Chad, she was still scared.

"Oh, Sonny!" he sang. He had this cocky tone to him. Like he knew he was going to find her. Yeah, right. She was well hidden. The front door closed and the lock snapped shut. Chad locked her in her own apartment. "Sonny?" he asked again. His footsteps were heading towards the kitchen area. Good. But then they came towards the bedroom. She heard the familiar sound of her bedroom door opening. There was a bunch of noise coming from there. Shoot. He looked through all her stuff. But it stopped. One minute two minutes three minutes and more minutes past. What was taking Chad so long? He probably found something of hers and wanted to look at it. Sonny looked at her watch. Her mom was about to be coming home by now.

"Sonny?" her savior's voice called. It was Connie, her mother. Sonny sighed. Maybe her mother was going to kick Chad out. She hoped so.

"Yeah," Chad's voice said.

"Oh my goodness, where's Sonny? And what are you doing in her bedroom?"

"Uh, looking for Sonny, she didn't answer the phone all day long, so I came looking for her. But she's not here."

"What?" said Connie. "She's not here?"

"Just that. I looked everywhere," said Chad.

If Sonny knew her mother, like she thought she knew, Connie was probably panicking right now. Connie probably assumed kidnapping, or other bad things that could happened to a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Maybe she's not answering to you. Let me call her." There was a long pause. "She didn't answer. I think her phone's off. Oh, God. My baby," Connie whispered. "Was the door like this when I came home?" Connie was most likely talking about Chad breaking the door down.

"Yep, yep, just like that," Chad lied.

"Oh no. No. No, no, no."

"Mrs. Munroe, what's the matter?"

"I don't know where my baby is. Look, her favorite pair of shoes is gone. Her favorite jacket is gone. Her cell phone is gone."

"Are you think what I'm thinking?" said Chad, there was a slight worried edge to his tone.

"That Sonny was kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

The door was shut. "Let's just look through the house one more time," said Connie. Sonny with all her heart wanted to jump out and say, _Here I am, Mom. Don't worry, I was just hiding from Chad_. But she couldn't.

"Sonny?" she heard Chad's voice say. Sonny wanted to say to him, _Go to hell you nasty jerk_! But couldn't. Then the footsteps came to her mom's room. The footsteps came closer and closer to the closet and...

"Oh, my goodness. Baby," Connie gasped, "why were you hiding in the closet?"

Sonny stood up and hugged her mom. "I heard a voice and got scared, so I ran to the closet," Sonny lied. Thank goodness she could act. As her mother hugged her tighter, Sonny twisted her head to see Chad's face turn into a smirk. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Okay. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again," said Connie, kissing Sonny's head and releasing her arms. "I can't believe you got scared of Chad. He's not scary."

Sonny snorted. "Yeah, and I'm not funny. He is scary!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Sonny," Chad spoke up, after minutes of silence. Connie walked away leaving the two teens alone. They looked at each other awkwardly. Chad was first to speak. "Sonny, I'm really sorry. I mean, I'm really, really sorry. I was being a total jerk...and you don't deserve to be treated that way. I've been in a bad mood lately, and I've been taking it out on you. Sonny, I'm really sorry. And if you don't want to forgive me...I'm totally okay with that. I'm just been a big jerk to you for the past year. I'm trying to be better, Sonny, really! And, I know, it doesn't look like I'm trying, but I am. And for the last time...I'm sorry. I'll see you Monday." Chad paused, and said, "Just text me what we're going to do Monday." Chad put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. Sonny looked at the floor. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to scream at him. But she just couldn't after the apology. Chad never asked for someone's forgiveness like that. He thought he could do no wrong. But when Sonny just hung up when she called yesterday. He knew he had to make it up for her. She was the only girl he could ever see himself with. But he didn't know how to change. He was, well, is just a cocky, egotistical, jerk who doesn't deserve Sonny. She deserved somebody better. Because she's better then anyone he ever knew. Only if she knew that. Only if she could see that. Only if she knew that when she was in pain, he felt pain, too. And he always caused her pain. He she doesn't need him in her life. Maybe it would have just been better if he didn't try to know her. Maybe it would better if he just went away, away from her. But that just made him jealous. Maybe she would find a different guy. Maybe she would love him. Maybe then would get married and have kids and die together with Chad out of the picture. But maybe if he, Chad, tried his hardest through this week, he could show why they would be good together. They would have to be with each other. So he'll just have to be kind. Yeah, then maybe everything will work out fine. Yep, so this was operation Win Sonny's Heart.

Sonny's head hurt. Ugh. She should have just stayed away from Chad. She shouldn't have engaged in that fight. She didn't need to be a part of it. But at the same time, she couldn't have let poor Zora fend for herself. She was just a twelve-year-old. But everybody in the studio is afraid of Dakota. Since her dad owns the studio, she acted like she ran the place. Sonny hated her, but when Dakota asked for something, she knew she had to give it to her. Dakota once took her favorite necklace. Sonny, with the help of Chad, got it back. Chad was afraid of Dakota, too. But because of his charm, he could reason with her to get what he wanted.

"Sonny!" her mother called from the kitchen. "It's dinner time."

Sonny slumped her shoulders and walked to the dining room.

"Sonny, are you all right?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sonny, taking a seat.

"What happened in my room?"

Sonny hesitated. "Uh, Chad just said he was sorry, and that I'll see him on Monday." Sonny paused a moment. "Also to text him to where we are going."

"What are you going to do Monday?" Connie asked, taking a bite.

"A picnic."

"That's sounds like fun," said Connie, trying to cheer Sonny up.

"Yeah, really fun," said Sonny. She looked at the food on her plate, chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Sonny would usually gobble this food up. But do today's events, she wasn't hungry. "Mom, the food's great. But I'm not hungry. Sorry," she finished, getting up to get ready for bed. After taking a warm shower (that helped a little), brushing her teeth, and changing into new pajamas, Sonny was finally ready for bed. At first she started to doze, and then her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, it was a text. And it read:

_Hey, Sonny, im sory 4 i did and 1 more thing. Where are we going Monday_?

Sonny read it at least ten times before replying.

_We're going to the park. Goodnight_.

He replied:

_Goodnight, Sonshine. :)_

Wow. What a dork. A smile? And _Sonshine_, really? It was spell wrong...After reading it five times through Sonny finally got it. _Son_shine because her name is _So__n_ny. Part of her thought, _Aw, how sweet_. Then the meaner side thought, _Does he really think calling her some pet name would make everything okay_? But, like usual, her good side won. Part of it made her think she loved him. It seemed like love.

Even though it was corny and cliché, in her mind she said: _Goodnight, Chad. I love you_. And that's when the darkness took over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Now, love it? Hate it? Review and let me know if I should continue. I started writing the next chapter and it's, like, 5,000 words long! Yeah! And we get to meet Chad's new girlfriend.  
Facebook: I love it, continue.  
Twitter: It's okay.  
Myspace: I hate it!  
So review! Because it seems like with my stories, I'll have a bunch of reviews in the first chapter and then the next chapter only two people review. So review! It makes me happy inside. :) Thanks!**


	3. Monday: Painful Picnic

**Okay, so I haven't updated in ages, but I'm hoping to write more soon because I'm on spring break. Anyway, this is the longest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And if I did, I would put a lot more Channy in season 2.**

_I can feel the excitement in my stomach. Today is the day he was going to ask. Today was the day that I am one step closer to making him mine. I shiver as I wait for Chad to come up to my apartment and take me out to dinner. Though, suddenly, I feel sadness. My mind travels back to the movie Legally Blond, and how the girl (Elle) thought her boyfriend for going to ask her to marry her, and then he breaks up. What if Chad's going to do that to me? What if this is the end of everything, after years and years of dating, since I was sixteen, to be exact. Chad Dylan Cooper was notoriously known to be a heartbreaker. What if I was next? Everyone told me to watch out for him. Oh, God. Oh, no. I'm just waiting to get my heart broken. Maybe I should have worn waterproof makeup. Maybe I should change out of these darn heals. Yeah, I'll get my heart broken and walk home in heals. I go to my closet to get my flats. The only pair was black. I guess they would go with my red, spaghetti strap dress. Who cares? I mean, I know what's going to happen next. I'm going to get my heart shattered. Then I'm going to gain about ten pounds after eating too much ice-cream. My life is ruined! I'm probably going to move back to Wisconsin, because I can't handle the pain. I'll go back to my mom and dad, my old friends (if they still remember me), my family, my home. I live in my apartment alone. It was the same one I add since I got to Hollywood. Sometimes I get scared, so Chad sleeps over, but on the couch. Yes, I'm staying pure. And, surprisingly, Chad respects that. I've made it twenty-two years as a virgin. I think I can make it another few. Until I get married, of course. Even though, people still look at Chad and I strangely when we come out of the apartment together, people and their assumptions, crazy. _

_I keep pacing back and forth. The only person who I think I could call is Tawni. She would probably know what Chad's up to. They had gotten closer after I, amazingly, ended the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random! I dial her number quickly._

"_Tawni Hart," she answered._

"_Oh, Tawni, thank goodness. I'm nervous," I admit._

"_Why are you nervous?" she asks._

"_I told you what I think is going to happen to tonight, right?"_

"_Something about getting engaged."_

"_Yeah, that."_

"_Why are you nervous? Isn't he the one you want to marry? Isn't he the guy you've been dreaming about for years?"_

"_Yes...but...."_

"_But, what?"_

"_I keep thinking about what happened in Legally Blond. When Elle got dump by her boyfriend. When she really thought they were going to get engaged," I say, even though it sounded like one long word._

"_I sorry what did you say? The baby as been kicking like crazy," says Tawni. Tawni's pregnant, and I'm crazy jealous. I want my own baby. I want to be a mother, but now I'm never going to be one because of Chad not wanting to marry me. "I thought you said something about thinking, Legally Blond, boyfriend, and engaged."_

_I was going to reply when the door bell rang. Shoot. Chad._

"_I have to go, it's Chad," I say. "Bye and I'll call you soon." I hung up and straighten my dress. Time to face my doom. I open the door to see Chad, looking a little too happy. My worst nightmares are coming._

"_Hey, babe," says Chad, walking up to kiss me. I turn my head quickly. Chad looks at mean funny. Like why I didn't want to kiss him. Doesn't he know why? Doesn't he know this is the last time I feel alive in Hollywood? Doesn't he know anything? Oh, to clear up the reason why I don't want to kiss is when he does I'll fall under is charm and be lost in his eyes. Sigh. His eyes, his beautiful, wonderful, amazing, awesomely fantastic eyes. That's why I fell for him. _

"_Hi," I say shortly._

"_Hi," he repeats, still looking at me strangely._

"_Let's get this date over with," I say. Chad blinks. He knows something is wrong._

"_Yeah, let's go." He leads me out to his convertible. I walk in without saying a word. "Sonny, I want to make a quick stop before we go to dinner," says Chad._

"_Alright," I agree. Great. Now he's going to murder me. Yeah, he's going to rape me, kill me, and then marry another girl, just flipping fantastic. After a long drive, I realize where we are. It was Look out Mountain. The first of the two fake dates we had when we were teens._

"_Hey, Sonny, I didn't really except to do this so soon. But, um, I've been meaning to ask you a while now..." Chad trails off. "Can we go out of the car?" he asks. I nod. Once we're in the front of the car he starts. "Sonny, I know when we first met we couldn't stand each other. But as a got to know I got to like you. And then I got to love you. And after then I fell in love with you. And we've been dating for almost five years. And I think it's time." Chad pauses and gets down on one knee. "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" he asks. I was shocked. He did want to marry me. He did want to make me his. "Sonny?" he asks. "Sonny?"_

***

"Sonny!"

Sonny woke up with a start. She looked around her room and saw her mother next to her bed.

"It's time to get up," said Connie.

"Yeah, I know. I just had a really weird dream," said Sonny. She immediately wanted to take those words back, because knowing her mother; she knew Connie would ask about it.

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing," Sonny said quickly, trying to finding some clothes that she could wear today.

"Come on, tell me."

"Do you really want to know what it's about?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," her mother said in the same tone.

"I'll tell you this. Tawni was pregnant, I'm getting married, and Chad's somehow in there, too," Sonny yelled. "Now, shoo, so I can get dressed." Sonny pointed at the door.

"Okay, okay. But just remember, Chad's coming in an hour. So you better be ready by then," Connie warned.

"Mom, believe me. I'll be fine. Chad's always late."

"Whatever, you say."

Sonny glared as her mother left. She loved her mother with all her heart, really. But times like these that she thought she knew best, Sonny hated. Sonny knew Chad better then anybody. Tawni was the only one who knew about this crush that Sonny had on Chad. It was a little one. Nothing big nothing special just your ordinary crush. Okay, that was lying. Sonny had a _huge_ crush on Chad. She didn't know when she started to like him. Was it when he played Eric? Was it when he agreed to go on a fake date? Was it when the whole prom disaster? So many different times Chad did nice things. Whatever, she had to work on lunch. She called everybody, except Chad, to see what they wanted (she text Chad). Zora wanted a peanut butter sandwich with fluffy marshmallow stuff and bananas. Dakota wanted a turkey sandwich with everything on it. You know, tomatoes, onions, lettuce, mustard and, of course, turkey. Oh, and white bread. And Chad said wanted some ham sandwich, Sonny had no idea how to make it so her mother helped. She made Kool-Aid for everybody to drink. And if they didn't like that, she brought water bottles. Knowing Chad, he would want water because it reminded him of his precious, little show. Sonny always wondered if he had a life outside of that show. That's all he talked about, himself and his show. Nothing else no parents no family no friend.

Sonny looked at everything. She had drinks, she had sandwiches, and she had chips. But something was missing....

"Sonny, don't forget the cookies you bought," said Connie.

"Oh, thanks, Mom," Sonny thanked.

"That's what I'm here for."

Sonny put everything in a big bag that held all of the stuff. Perfect! She waited on the couch, waiting for Chad to come. They hadn't talk since Saturday. He said he was sorry, but sometimes it just doesn't cut it. Sure, they had got in to big fights, but this one was the biggest yet. She never felt this mad at him. She didn't know how the whole car ride thing was going to work out, either. Damn him.

And then _knock_. Chad was here.

Sonny ran to answer it. She opened the door to see Chad standing there looking very nervous. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Chad mumbled. They two teens stood in silence. And it was very awkward. Chad spoke up first. "Um, we better get to the car, I left it running."

"Oh, yeah, totally, got to save on gas money."

"No, it's not that."

"You don't want it to get stolen?"

"No, it's not that, either."

Chad loved to play games with Sonny. This was a guessing game. And Sonny didn't want to play this game at all. So she stopped guessing. There was another awkward silence. But it was a little better, because they weren't just staring at each other.

"Hey, Sonny, I'm really sorry about the other day," Chad apologized again.

"It's okay. Really," said Sonny.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

Sonny didn't want to talk about it. What was she supposed to say? There was nothing more to say. Chad hurt her feelings, he said he was sorry, and now it's done. That was the past. It's time to move towards the present. Once they reached the main door to the apartment complex, Sonny could see the car. And, just like he said, it was running. She noticed that there were two heads sticking out of the convertible. Sonny gasped. That idiot! Chad left Dakota and Zora in a car. Alone! What a moron. Luckily, they were still alive.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed, when she got in the car. "You're an idiot! You left two unstable children in a car alone. And their ages are eleven and nine. Do you have any idea what could have happened to them? They could get kidnapped and killed, and then all the blame will be on me," Sonny started to rambled. Chad, over the past year, had gained a skill that he could block out Sonny. But he didn't want to block her out. He wanted her to shut the hell up!

"Do you ever shut up? I mean, really," Chad said angrily. "All you do is just bitch, bitch, and bitch some more. You're never relaxed. You really ought to do something about it. Take up yoga or meditating."

"There are children in the car! And I'm calm. Most of the time," Sonny added.

"Yeah," Zora agreed.

"Yeah, and I'm the stable one of the two of us," said Dakota, referring to Zora and herself.

"What are you talking about?" Zora asked. "You're not the stable one. I am!"

"No. I am!" Dakota challenged. The two children glared at each other. Thank goodness they had a seat between them or else they would have jumped and ripped each other's hair out.

"Can you guys shut up?" Chad asked everyone. "I'm driving, and unless you want to die. Shut up!"

"Yeah, listen to Chad," said Sonny, taking his side for once.

"I'm talking to you, too," Chad snapped. Sonny looked taken aback. She didn't do anything. This was going to be a long, long week.

The park wasn't far from Sonny's apartment, so the drive only took about five minutes or so.

"Here we are," said Sonny, when Chad pulled into the parking lot.

"You said this was a park," said Dakota, looking at the green field with a small pond to the right.

"It is a park," said Sonny.

"There are no swings or slides or anything," said Dakota, on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"You're thinking of a playground. This is a park that you can see birds and look at the water," Sonny explained calmly. Chad looked between the two girls. He had to give Sonny props. She was keeping her cool while this girl was complaining. But this was a perfect time to mess with her.

"Yeah, Sonny, this is not the kind of park I was thinking of. I thought we were going to a playground as well," said Chad. He loved when Sonny blew her top. It was priceless to see her face get all red. It also made her look like the bad guy, well, bad girl. Chad being all cool, calm, and collected. Sonny having a big hissy-fit of rage. Ah, it made him feel so powerful.

"Well, I didn't know you had the maturity level of a seven-year-old," Sonny retorted.

Chad glared. "Why, Sonny, if I have the maturity level of a seven-year-old. Then you the maturity of a two-year-old."

Sonny stared daggers. How dare he act like this. She planned this whole week out. She also knew that he was doing this on purpose. So instead of engaging, she sat back a watched him.

"Aren't you going to fight me or something?" Chad asked.

"No. I'm not going to engage in any conversations that make me sad or upset," Sonny said smoothly, calmly. Chad shook his head.

"Let's just get this meal over with and then I can go home."

"Maybe some of us want to stay here," Sonny offered.

Dakota, Zora, and Chad all shook their heads, and said, "No."

Sonny felt hurt. She should have seen this coming. She knew Chad was going to be a pain-in-the-ass to begin with, but then Dakota, well, Dakota was going to follow Chad's lead. But when _Zora_ didn't want to have fun, Sonny suddenly felt extremely tired. Now she, too, wanted to go home and rest. Maybe forget that Friday ever happened. Maybe just hoping this was all some bad dream. But, no, she already had a bad dream last night or this morning. But still. Ugh....Why did the world hate her?

"Okay, here's the deal," Sonny began, "I don't want to do this week, either. But we'll just have to make do, grow up, and get over this stupid rivalry. Or else—this is what I was telling Chad—we're going to make this week very, very miserable. I'm just trying to look at the bright side, and think that maybe if we don't do anything mean or stupid, we will all make it out alive," Sonny finished her speech, looking at everybody.

"Fine," said Chad, trying to start another fight.

"Okay," Zora agreed glumly.

"Whatever, losers," said Dakota.

Sonny sighed happily. Everybody was going to get along just fine. Or so she thought. Little did she know that everyone was going to make their enemy as miserable as possible, except for Sonny. "Great you guys. Now we can have are lunch in happiness and peace." Sonny walked over to a tree and set down a blanket. The other three followed her. "Now, I packed everybody want they wanted. So, Zora, you get this," said Sonny, handing Zora her sandwich. Whatever kind of sandwich it was.

"Thank you, Sonny," Zora said brightly, happy that she got her unique sandwich.

"Thanks," Dakota mumbled when her sandwich handed.

"I didn't want this," said Chad, outraged. Let the games and banter begin.

"What? Chad I text you to see what you wanted, and you said ham sandwich," said Sonny.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"You didn't tell me that. I mean, you could have text me or something. Not just out-of-the-blue say, _Oh, no, I don't want this anymore_. Make up your mind. Because I've tried to understand what goes through your head, but it's so complicated." Sonny's face was bright red. Chad had successfully got her to her breaking point. He smirked as she panted.

"Are you done now?" he asked, still smirking.

"Am I done now? Am I done now? Oh, I haven't even started yet. You haven't seen the rant of Sonny Munroe! And, believe me, it's not something you want to mess with," Sonny threatened. Chad never took her threats seriously. She was too much of a good person to hurt somebody.

"Oh, I'm sure," Chad said mockingly.

Sonny fist were clench. She knew Chad was trying to get on her nerves now. He thought it was funny when she was mad or upset. She had been trying to learn how to not let him do this to her. But, unfortunately, it wasn't working. Damn him.

"Okay, everyone, let's just ignore Chad, and pretend he doesn't even exist," said Sonny, clapping her hand together.

"Do you know how horrible the world would be without me in it?" Chad asked.

"It would be a very wonderful place," said Sonny.

"No, everybody would miss me."

Sonny could take this any longer. She had to stop this conversation before it escaladed out of control.

"Now, let's let the peace picnic work its magic and we'll all be friends," said Sonny, smiling, praying that everyone would get along.

"Sure," Chad said sarcastically.

Sonny ignored him and ate her sandwich. The rest of the group ate their sandwiches in silences, glaring at one and other. It had to be the number one most awkward moment of all time in Sonny's opinion.

Chad glanced at Sonny every so often. He had to admit, she was rather cute. The way she scrunched up her nose when she got mad. The way she smiled. The way that she did, well, everything, everything drew him into her charm. He couldn't like Sonny. It was against the rules. Yes, a Random couldn't like a Mackenzie Falls' cast member or the other way around.

"Stop looking at me!" Dakota whined.

"Sorry, I was just looking at a bug, but then I realized it was your face," said Zora, smirking.

"How dare you!" Dakota screeched, and threw her sandwich in Zora's face.

"No. No, no, no. Don't do this. You guys have to stop. Please," Sonny begged.

"No, it's too late!" said Zora, throwing her drink at Dakota's face. Dakota's dress was now soiled. Zora's face was covered in mustard that was now dripping on her favorite shirt. Sonny stood between the two girls, trying to break them up. Chad just sat there and watched the catfight unfold.

"Chad! Help me!" Sonny screamed, trying to restrain the girls.

"No, I like my seat," Chad replied.

"No, we need to take them home!"

"Uh, no, we're not. I'm not going to get my convertible trashed because of you!"

"Well, then. What about you just leave?" Sonny offered.

"Okay. Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," said Chad, leaving the park. Leaving her alone with two children that had no intention to cooperate. Suddenly, Dakota stopped.

"Wait. Is Chad leaving us?" she asked, watching Chad walking to his car.

"Yes. He's leaving us."

"Then how are we supposed to get home?" Zora asked, also watching Chad leave.

"I'm working on that," said Sonny. Now she was watching Chad. He started to change directions. Sonny started getting this feeling in her chest. Like maybe he was coming back to help her, but he wasn't. He turned around to talk to some blond girl. Sonny felt a ripple of jealousy ripple through her body. Now, she always could call her mom to pick her up. She dug through her pockets to find her cell phone. She left it in Chad's car. Thank goodness Chad was still flirting with that girl.

Sonny proceeded to go into Chad's car and get her cell phone.

"Who is that?" she heard a faint voice say.

"That's—that's no one," Chad stuttered. Sonny could feel his eyes burning through the back of her head.

"If that's no one, why is 'no one' going through your car?" the blond girl asked.

"I don't know. Let me go find out." Chad stopped angrily to his car. "What are you doing?" Chad asked Sonny.

"I'm looking for my cell phone," said Sonny, crossing her arms. She had found her cell phone.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I was flirting with that girl. And now, thanks to you, she thinks we're somehow together."

"Well, we're not because we're fighting."

"Alright, now, take care of those little brats and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will!"

They turned away from each other sharply. Chad only flirted with girls, because A: he was a player. And B: because he keeps trying to deny the feelings he has for Sonny, which this whole trying to date another girl isn't working so well. Damn her cuteness.

Sonny walked over to the two girls. They were glaring at each other.

"Because Chad's the world's biggest brat, I have to find another way home. So that means I'm going to call my mom, and she will pick us up. But you guys are taking showers at my house," Sonny explained.

"I don't want to take a shower," said Zora.

"Well...you have to."

"I want to use a garden house."

"Why?"

"It's fun."

"Alright, so here's the deal. Dakota, you're going to take a shower. Zora, you're going to use my garden house. No, wait; you'll use the sink, because your body's not that dirty."

"I'll make it dirty, if you want," offered Dakota.

"Stop, Dakota. Now, back to Zora, all you have to do his wash your hair and then you're done. My mom or I will take you home. And Dakota I'll take you home, too. Okay?"

"Yeah," the two girls said grudgingly.

"Alright," said Sonny. "Now, off to call my mom." Sonny took a few steps away from the girls. Sonny waited and waited, but finally her mother answered.

"Sonny?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, Mom, it's Sonny. I need you to pick up Dakota, Zora, and I from the park. You see, Chad bailed on us—I'll explain later—so we don't have a ride," said Sonny.

"Okay, where are you?"

"At the park a few miles down the road."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Thanks," said Sonny, she hung up the phone and looked at it. She wished that everybody would just get along. Zora was a good girl. Dakota, uh, wasn't as good a girl as Zora. But Chad had well in him. Even though, it was hard to find. Sonny knew him better then anyone. Everyone knew that. Chad changed a lot when he met Sonny. It was all very strange to everyone why Chad would like a small girl from Wisconsin. But it was still a great change.

Sonny walked back to the girls. "My mom will be here soon," she said, staring off to the distances.

"Whoa, look at that," said Dakota. Sonny's head snapped up to follow Dakota's eyes. It was Chad exchanging phone numbers with that blond girl.

"Who cares? He'll probably just break up with her in less then a week," said Sonny, she was jealous. Very jealous. She wanted to turn her head. But she just couldn't. Chad had that flirty, makes-you-swoon face on. Sonny even fell for that trap a couple of times.

"Oh, look, your mom is here," Zora pointed out.

Sonny let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, girls, it's time to go," said Sonny, leading the girls away.

The group walked up to Sonny's mom. Connie looked at the girls, and then at Sonny quizzically.

Sonny mouthed, _Tell you later_.

Connie mouthed, _Okay_.

Everyone got in the car. "Don't forget to buckle your seatbelts," Connie reminded.

"Yes, Mrs. Munroe," all the girls said.

The drive to the house wasn't that bad. But the feeling in the air was intense. Sonny didn't like it. She didn't like how this week is starting. Friday was horrible. Saturday was tense. Sunday, well, she was still trying to get over Friday and Saturday. And now Monday was a mess. It wasn't even one o'clock. It was twelve-thirty. She just wanted the day to be done.

"We're here," said Connie, putting the car in park. "So it looks like you girls need a shower and get your clothes wash, too. Who wants to go first?"

"I do," Dakota spoke up.

"Yes. Now, after you take a shower you can borrow one of Sonny's robes while I clean your dress. And Zora you can do that same."

"Fine," Zora agreed.

The group went up to the Munroe's apartment. Sonny tried to keep Dakota and Zora far away from each other as possible. But that didn't mean they couldn't shoot glares at each other. It was awfully silent until they when the group got to the apartment.

"Okay, in you go," said Connie, ushering the younger girls into the apartment. "Sonny will be right with you." Connie watched the girls enter before talking to Sonny. "What happened?" she asked her daughter. "Why isn't Chad here? And why are they a mess?"

"It all started when Zora and Dakota got in another fight, and I was trying to stop them. And then I asked for Chad's help and he said no. Well, not really that kindly. It was cockier. You know how Chad is. So I told him to leave. And he left and started to flirt with some blond girl," explained Sonny.

"Sounds like a great day," joked Connie. Sonny glared. "Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not working, because I have to help the girls." Sonny walked into her apartment and started Dakota's shower. Dakota complained saying that she didn't like the shampoo Sonny gave her. So Sonny let Dakota borrow hers. And Dakota need her hair blown dried. So Sonny also had to do that. Zora, on the other hand, was nice about the whole situation, and didn't make a whole lot of fuss about the shampoo. Now the hard part was for the girls to get along while Sonny washed their clothes. Luckily, they both agreed on _So Random_. After Sonny washed and dried their clothes it was time to leave. And by the time both girls were gone, Sonny never felt so tired.

"Sonny, are you alright?" he mother asked, when they were driving home from Zora's house (the last girl they had to take home).

Sonny shrugged. "It's just that I'm really tired, and I want to go to bed," said Sonny, she yawned and lay her head on the window.

"Okay," said Connie. "We're almost home."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Sonny spoke up. "I mean, Chad is just going to be a jerk, and he as a new girlfriend. Dakota is always watching Chad and doing what he does. I can get along with Zora. But I just can't handle all this planning."

"Sonny, if I know you like I think I know you. I know you can do this. You are a smart and talented girl. If Chad can't see that, it's his lose. He's loosing out on a great girl. I know you can get through this week."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Sonny."

**Alright, I'm done. Now, I had five reviews last chapter, can you guys do that again? Five or more reviews? That would be awesome.  
Anywho,  
So Far So Great: I love it, continue.  
Me, Myself, and Time: It's okay.  
Stop SPS: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)**


	4. Tuesday: Beach Boys

**Here's chapter four. It's not as long as the other one or as good as the last chapter, but I tried to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Sonny paced nervously in a room outside the main part of the church that she was in. Today was her wedding day, but she had no idea who she was marrying._

"_Sonny, are you sure you still want to do this?" her father asked._

"_Uh, I'm not sure. I just want to talk to him," said Sonny._

"_Chad?"_

"_Yes," she replied. That was the only person she knew—other then her dad—in this dream. Her dad walked out of the room. Sonny peaked out into the church. It was full of people. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she had no idea what was going on. _

"_Sonny?" a voice asked. Sonny looked up. "What's the matter?" Chad asked. "Are you sick?" He brushed her hair out of her face._

"_No. No, I'm just really nervous," said Sonny._

"_You know, it's not too late to call the wedding off." He paused, and then added, "I can just go in there and tell everyone." He didn't want to call off the wedding. He was finally marrying is dream girl. The girl he had his eye on since, like, forever. Sonny was the only girl Chad could imagine being with. But if you love someone enough, you have to let them go._

"_No. I'm sorry, it's just that—that I can't believe its happening. I'm going to get married. I think I'm ready," said Sonny, suddenly smiling._

"_Yeah...me, too. I'll be the one at the end of the end on the isle." Chad smiled and left. _

_After the ceremony, then came the kiss. It was cute and romantic, but got ruined._

"_Kiss her, kiss her good," said the best man. Sonny groaned._

"_Don't worry, on our honeymoon we'll be doing a lot more then kissing." Chad winked slyly. _

* * *

Sonny woke up screaming. This dream was even worse then before. She was going to, well, she just married Chad. Ugh. She could imagine what that would be like. He had all these rules about himself. He had to look better then anyone. Oh, living with him would be worse then playing the game of Survivor.

But today was Tuesday: The beach day.

No way in hell was she wearing her bikini. She did want Chad looking at her in some weird way. But he wasn't because now he had that new blond hoe. She, Sonny, was going to were a simple one-piece. It was green with bright yellow dots all over it. It was simple, cute, and appropriate for a girl her age. Well, most girls wore bikini, but not Sonny. She was different. She wanted to be different. But only if Chad would open his eyes and see that. Why couldn't he see that she was different? Why could he see that she wasn't after anything other then himself?

"Sonny, are you all right?" asked her mother.

"Yeah...," Sonny said sadly.

Connie didn't like to see Sonny like this. She was never this upset, especially when it came to boys...particularly Chad.

"Sonny, don't lose sleep over him. I know you like him...a lot...but, honey, you just have to let him go," Connie said sympathetically.

"Mom, what are you saying? All I want is Chad to be friends with me. Sure, I like him...but he doesn't care about me...at all. And I'm over that, okay? I'm over Chad. I don't like him anymore."

That was far from being true. In fact, she still loved him. It sometimes pained her to think of him with that other girl. It was annoying...very annoying. She thought he liked her. Not whoever that other girl is. They used to have moments. They used to get along. They used to do a lot of things, but they are over now. She changed. He changed. People in general change. She hated change. But some change was good. She moved from Wisconsin to Hollywood. She had that stomachache again. The one she got when she thought of Wisconsin, and her old life. She looked around her room. It was small and cluttered. Her room in Wisconsin was big and still cluttered, but she had time to clean it up. Now she had no time. It was all work and no free time. And she didn't want her mother to go through her stuff. The last time she did that...well...she's still looking for her favorite pair of socks.

Sonny crawled out of bed. Ass—she meant, Chad wasn't coming to get her this time. Sonny was going to pick up the girls and go to the beach, Chad would meet them there. Though, Sonny was pretty sure he wouldn't come at all, since him being all to cool for them. Sonny shrugged off the thought and went to get ready.

The Weather Channel said it was supposed to be eighty-two degrees with party sunny skies in the late after noon. It was perfect time to go to the beach. Sonny loved the water. She hadn't been to the beach before with friends, so it was a little exciting.

She didn't make stuff to eat. She just bought stuff. It was easier just to do that. On that list was: cookies, chips, and Kook-Aid. She had packed: sunscreen, a big beach blanket, an umbrella, a Frisbee, and a beach-ball. That had to be enough for a day at the beach, right?

* * *

The drive was to the beach was horrible. Zora and Dakota kept fighting about something stupid. And Dakota was mad at Sonny for picking Zora up first. She knew she was going to have a pounding headache my tonight. Maybe tomorrow would be better. They would be going to the movies. Sonny and Chad could separate Zora and Dakota so they didn't kill each other.

Sonny parked and found the perfect spot to sit down. She was going to wait for Chad to come before going off to play with the girls. She waited and waited until she saw him come sauntering over to the blanket. He had on shorts, and sleeveless shirt, and sunglasses.

"Hey," he greeted, taking off the glasses that now were hanging on his shirt. "Have you seen Thera?"

Of course, the first thing he asks his about his girlfriend. Not "_Hi, how are you?_" or "_Isn't the weather nice?_" It's "_Have you seen that slut I'm dating?_"

"No. I didn't expect her to be here."

"Yeah, I invited her." Chad looked around the beach. "Oh, there she is." He walked over to his new girlfriend with the classic CDC smile.

_I hate that pretty boy_, Sonny thought. She watched him talk to Thera in her very small bikini. He was flirting with her, all right. She turned her head towards that water, and saw a familiar face. She smirked. Chad would love this.

"Hayden Andrews? Is that you?" she called over to a brown haired boy.

The boy turned around before answering. "Oh, look who it is!" he said, smiling. "It's Sonny Munroe!"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you found a job after Chad fired you."

"Yeah, he's protective of you, isn't he?"

"Not anymore. To tell you the truth, he—"

"Baby, what are you doing talk to this guy?" Chad asked.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were talking to your girlfriend. Now, let me talk to my real friend," Sonny said coldly, turning to face Hayden.

Chad glared. He hated this guy. He would always hate this guy. This guy should die after what he did to Sonny. Chad walked away.

"Are you sure he's not protective of you still?" asked Hayden, watching Chad walk away.

"Oh, I'm sure. I don't really care about him anymore. For all I care, he could just go and die."

"Nice."

Sonny sighed. "So...how's your new job working out?"

"I'm getting paid more, which is nice. But I wouldn't have this job if it wasn't for you."

"Do you mean, I wouldn't have this job since I kissed you, or because I helped you find the job?"

"Oh, the helping me get another job choice," he said hurriedly.

"Oh. Okay. You're welcome. Chad used to be so dramatic back then. He still is now, though. But, whatever, it's nice talking to you," said Sonny. "I'll see you around."

Hayden said his good-bye and went back to his family.

Sonny walked over to Zora, to help build the sandcastle she was making. Dakota sat in the sun, tanning. And Chad sat watching Sonny and flirting with Thera.

Sonny couldn't stand to see Chad with that girl anymore. The blond girl was just your regular slut that you could find anywhere. Sonny was one-of-a-kind. As she watched Chad flirt, Sonny grew jealous. She knew that she shouldn't get jealous of a slut. But—but it was just so aggravating.

"Two can play this game," commented Sonny. She walked right up to Chad and threw her arms around him. "Hey, Chad, I have to find that thing—you know the one thing that I left in the car. I'll be back. So just watch the girls."

Chad looked at her wondering what the hell she was talking about. What thing did she leave in the car?

Sonny walked up to his car and went digging through it. She needed a box of something looked like—perfect! It was the kind of box she wanted. She walked in front of the car, and yelled, "Hey, Chad"—Chad whipped his head around to his her holding some box—"I found the box of condoms we were looking for last night! Baby, if you would have just looked a little we wouldn't have had to gone to the store. We could have just been home and started off there—at home." She added the "at home" quickly. People had to know where they were supposedly start to have there intercourse

People started to watch Sonny. Mothers tried covering there children's ears. Chad was embarrassed for not only himself but for Sonny, too. He had no idea why she was doing this. Was she jealous? He dropped hint after hint that he liked her and she took no interest. But now that he has a girlfriend, she is acting jealous. Crazy Random.

"What—what is she talking about?" said Chad's new girlfriend.

"Nothing," Chad replied quickly, too quickly.

"Who is that?"

"That's my psychopathic foster sister. Suddenly, after mouths of living together, she thinks we're, you know, a couple or whatever. I mean, there's nothing going on. Alison is as crazy as they come. But you still have to love her...she's one-of-a-kind." Chad shook his head. She had no idea what she had ahead of her. She was going to see the rant of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Do _I_ have to like her?"

"No."

"Okay, good. She sounds a little...a little weird..."

"You have no idea." Chad paused. "I have to go talk to her." Chad walked up to Sonny. He was furious, livid, or any other way you could explain the look on his face. "What the hell, Sonny!" Chad said to Sonny. "I'm trying to go on a normal date here."

"What do you mean 'date'? This week was supposed to a week to bond to get to know one another," said Sonny.

"Well, I haven't had a girlfriend in months."

"People go years and sometimes lifetimes without marrying."

"Yeah, they're called Catholic priests and nuns."

"Please, Chad. Work with me," begged Sonny.

"Fine, I'll work with you. You stay out of my way with my date and I, and I'll never ever bother you again."

"Good."

"Good."

"No, it's not good. It's terrible, actually."

"Why is it terrible?"

"Because this is supposed to be a team bonding—"

"It's not team bonding. Actually, we're not a team. I don't want to be related to you at all."

"The truth is: I don't care about you, either. But we have to do this...together. And if you would help, it would be great. I just want to be friends. Is that too hard to ask?"

"No...I guess not. But, Sonny, don't you see? I just want to have some fun before she has to leave."

"Maybe she could come and sit with us," offered Sonny, trying to make some progress.

"I'll see if she wants to." Chad went over to her. Sonny watched Chad's conversation. The girl nodded and walked over with Chad to the beach blanket.

"Hi," Sonny greeted warmly.

"My name is Thera," said the girl, and sat down on Chad's lap. Thera started to comb through Chad's hair. "You are so beautiful."

"No. You are."

"No. You are."

The two started to banter back and forth. Sonny couldn't take this. It was supposed to be her and Chad bantering back and forth

"Hey, I hate to break up the little love fest. But I was wondering if you would want some cookies?" offered Sonny, smiling, even though it felt painful to do so.

"No. Do you know what that does to your body?" asked Thera. Thera looked like she was in her late teens with blond hair, long legs, and a slim body, any girl would be jealous of her. She was the perfect definition of a "head turner."

"If you eat too many you would get heavy," guessed Sonny.

"Duh, and if I want to be an actress I can't get heavy."

"You want to be an actress?" Chad asked, surprised.

"Yes, all my life."  
Sonny ate her cookie miserably. Who cares what Thera—what kind of name is that anyway?—thought about her eating a cookie that she loved. She could let Thera control her life. Look at the slut, she didn't even have a job, but she was mocking a person who did. Well, that was kind of mean of Sonny to think that. It was a slim chance that she would have ever make it to show business, but she did, and she was very grateful for it.

"Who's this?" Dakota's voice interrupted, she had finally come back from tanning.

"This"—Sonny tone was sharp and bitter—"this is Chad's new girlfriend."

Thera looked at Dakota. "Hi," said Thera, not caring to look at the young girl.

"You could say more," Sonny said coldly.

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what? Oh, wait, you're making plans to _do_ Chad." Sonny smirked. Chad glared.

"Sonny." Chad's voice was sickeningly sweet. "What about you go play Frisbee with Zora?"

"Okay, fine." Sonny grabbed the disk and walked over to Zora. "Zora!" called Sonny. "Would you like to my Frisbee with me?"

"Sure." Zora moved, so her back was facing Chad and Thera. This gave Sonny a wicked idea. Sonny lined herself across from Zora and threw the disk at Thera's head. Sonny smiled when it hit the girl's head, but quickly tried to hide her enjoyment of annoying the girl. Dakota just laughed at Thera. Zora didn't do anything but looked blankly. She obviously didn't get the joke.

"Baby, I have to go," said Thera, frowning. Her head was throbbing from the Frisbee hitting her head.

"Well, isn't that just too bad," said Sonny, she didn't even try to seem sympathetic. She walked up to the beach blanket. Chad and Thera glared. But Sonny could really have cared less. She didn't want Chad with this slut. She didn't want Chad with anybody other then her.

"Yes, it is." Thera stood up. "Bye, babe," she said to Chad, placing a steamy kiss on his lips. Chad was taken aback by her sudden interest to kiss him like that, but quickly kissed her back.

Sonny gagged at their interaction. Chad pulled away abruptly.

"Sonny, are you okay?" he asked, thinking she was choking or something.

"Yeah, yeah, totally fine...thanks," said Sonny, blushing at his thoughtfulness. He smiled. It felt like a wrench to her stomach. He smiled at her, yet he was dating Thera. Why was he the way that he was? Life can be so confusing.

She watched Thera get up and swing her hips as she walked. What a ho. Sonny sat across from Chad.

"Hey," Sonny started slowly, "I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately...I haven't really been in a good mood, and I'm taking it out on you and your girlfriend." These words seemed strangely familor.

Chad looked up. All he did was shrug.

Sonny felt like crying now. He was mad at her. She could tell by his body language. Now she was crying.

Chad noticed this, and came over and wrapped his arm around her. "Sonny," he murmured, "its okay. We all have those bad days. I've been a jerk for the past couple of days, too."

"I know. I've just been really stressed about making this a good, and hoping nobody kills another." She bit her lip. "Specifically: Dakota and Zora."

Chad groaned. "They're not going to kill each other. I think they could be great friends if this week works out all right."

"But...what about _us_?" asked Sonny, brushing away the tears.

Chad hesitated. "I think we'll work out fine." He paused. "Do you want me not to invite Thera to the movie tomorrow?"

"Yes." Sonny didn't even stop to think about it.

"Okay."

Sonny smiled, but froze.

"What's the matter?" asked Chad.

"I'm supposed to be watching the girls. Where are they?" Sonny started to look around.

"Sonny, calm down. They'll be fine," said Chad.

"Oh, yeah, totally fine, until one of them drowns the other," Sonny said cynically.

"Look, there's Zora right there." Chad pointed at a soaking wet Zora. Zora looked livid.

"I hate Dakota," growled Zora.

"Why?" asked Sonny.

"Because she tried to drown me!"

"Told yah," said Sonny, turning to Chad.

"Fine," Chad said. He hated to admit when Sonny was right and he was wrong.

"I think it's time to go."

"Where? We have most of the day left to 'bond,'" said Zora.

"Maybe we can have dinner together if you guys don't kill one another," said Sonny.

"Oh, I have to take a rain check. You see, I promised I would take Thera out to dinner with me. I'm probably going to sign a movie deal," said Chad.

Sonny felt her heart sink. "That's—that's okay. I still have the girls. Maybe I'll have a dinner at home. Right, Zora?" said Sonny. Zora mumbled in agreement.

"Okay, good. That's all sorted out. I better leave, but I'll help you clean up," said Chad, packing the food into the basket.

Sonny nodded. "I'll get Dakota." Sonny found Dakota standing alone in the water, running her fingers on the water. "Dakota," Sonny called. "It's time to go home!"

Dakota look up and sighed. She came up to Sonny. "Why?" she asked.

"We need to go home. I'm tired and Chad as to leave," Sonny said calmly.

"Oh..." Dakota paused. "Does it have to do with that girl?"

"Thera? Yes, it has to do with her."

"Ugh. She's a jerk. She's so mean to you and me."

"I know, right? I'm so happy someone else notices that she's a jerk. Now, only if pretty boy would see that." The girls laughed. Sonny smiled. Maybe she and Dakota could be friends. When they reached the place where the blanket used to lay, Chad said a quick good-bye, and Sonny was left alone with the girls.

"Can I ask you guys something?" asked Zora.

"Sure, anything," said Sonny.

"What's up with that blond girl?"

"I have no idea! She's so stuck up. I hate her."

"She is stuck up!" Dakota agreed. "I mean, I think the highlight of the afternoon was you throwing that Frisbee at her head. I have to give you props."

"Thanks." Sonny smiled and walked to her car. This didn't turn out as bad as she thought it was going to.

In the car the whole conversation was about Thera, and what a diva she was. The girls made bets for how long Chad was going to date her. They agreed he wasn't going to last more then a week, because none of his relationships lasted longer then that.

Sonny had a huge grin on her face when she walked in the door.

"You look happy," her mother commented.

"I think that was the best time I had in a long time." With that, Sonny went to take a shower. Today was a good day, and she could wait for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Chad picked up Thera on time, unlike his usually "fashionably late" status.

On the way to the restaurant, Thera won't shut up about the fact that a famous director was going to be there. She mostly wanted to show him her acting skills, and maybe, just maybe, she could get a part in her own movie.

When they arrived, Chad was nervous as hell. He wanted this part. He needed this part. This part was going to be the break through from his childhood show to an adult film. After this, people would take him seriously. Instead of just thing that he was cocky, big ego teenager. To his horror, the director was already there.

He walked up to the man and said, "I'm so sorry, sir. I meant to be on time, but the traffic was crazy..." He knew it was too late to get the part now.

"Oh, no, my boy, it's fine, really. I know how traffic is in this town," the director said, smiling. Chad smiled weakly.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Thera," said Chad, when he noticed that she was next to him.

"Hi," she said. The man nodded.

After taking their seats, the director, Michael Winger, started to get down to business.

"Now, Mr. Cooper, I want to know about your family and friend and life," he said, staring at Chad.

"Well, I'm nineteen-years-old. I'm from New Jersey. I moved this Hollywood as soon as I was cast for a part in the Goody Gang. Since 2005 I've been starring on Mackenzie Falls. I've been in a few movies before. I have won some Tween Choice awards. I'm an only child. My parents died when I was younger, so I live with my aunt and uncle now. But I call them mom and dad after they gotten custody of me. That's why my name changed. I can't think about anything else right now, but I hope this helps."

Winger nodded, taking everything Chad had said in. "You seem like you have an interesting life. But I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"Call me Michael." He paused a moment. "I have a question: What ever came about your relationship with Miss. Sonny Munroe?"

"Relationship?" Chad choked on his water. "I was never in a relationship with Sonny. I mean, we are great friends and all, but never like that. Sure, we went a date once, I was her date to prom...but we never dated. She's just a really great friend." Chad looked off. "She's a really great person. She as opened my eyes on a lot of things. I don't know where I would be without her. I have to say, she really changed my perspective on life."

Thera was shocked. He said Sonny was his sister. Not some he's-not-going-to-admit lover! As much as she wanted to embarrass him, she needed him to get the part. After that, that didn't talk to him the rest of the night. Chad noticed this, and when they were in the car he asked, "Is something the matter?"

"'Is something the matter?' _Is something the matter?_ Oh, my God. Something is the matter. You never told me you liked Sonny. You said she was your sister! I can't believe you would lie to me." Thera shook her head. "I want to go home."

It was awkward in the car. He had said a lot of things about Sonny that he never said before. He doesn't know what got into him. But it felt great to get it off his chest.

He had arrived at Thera's house, but she didn't leave.

"I want to know. Do you have feelings for Sonny?" she asked.

Chad looked down at his hands and said something he never thought he would say. "Yes," he answered quietly, looking at his hands. "Yes, I still have feelings for Sonny."

With that, Thera got out without a word.

**Alright, how did you like it? By the way, you guys were awesome! Six reviews! If you can keep that up, I'll be one happy girl. :) My goal is six reviews or more.  
Tik Tok: I love it, continue.  
Blah, Blah, Blah: It's okay.  
Your Love Is My Drug: I hate it! (Please, tell me why!)  
Thank you! :)**

**Spoiler:  
If you think that's the last time you're going to see Thera...well, she's going to be in it for the next few chapters.**


	5. Wednesday: Part One

**Here's part one of chapter five. I was kind of having trouble with this chapter so it's pretty bad. But for all you anti-Thera fans, she's not in this chapter! YAY! Anyway, I don't know when I can update again. There has been some things in my personal life that aren't to good, so my whole family's really upset.  
So I want to thank Duckyumbrella for being the nicest person in the world! She helped me become happy again. So a huge thanks to her. Luv yah! (Yes, I know. I spelled that wrong.)  
One last note: This story is in 3rd person, but it's in different POVs this chapter. So it will be Sonny and then Chad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except (I just realized this) I own Thera. Yes. So I can kill her off if I wanted to but...I don't think so. (Do you want me to kill her?)**

Sonny woke up feeling better then ever for some reason. Her mother had to leave early for stamping convention, but it was an hour away, so she was spending the night at a hotel instead of driving in the middle of the night to get home. She figured she been fine. She meant, what could happen to a girl at her apartment alone? Now that she thought of it, a lot a things can happen. She could call Tawni or something, and maybe stay over at her house.

Sonny walked out to the kitchen to listen to the messages. (It was a habit.) One new message, it read. She started to listen.

"_Oh, hey, Sonny, um, I don't think I can make it to the lunch we're having. Uh, something happened last night, and I'm kind of in the doghouse with Thera. So yeah...don't call me...Bye_," Chad's voice said over the answering machine.

_Great_, she thought, _just another empty promise_.

The phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, is this Sonny?"

"Yes." She knew it was Chad from the caller ID.

"Okay, yeah, it's Chad. Um, here's the thing. I left a message about Thera..."

"Yeah, I just heard it."

"So, yeah, um, I don't think I can go to the movie, either."

"What?" Sonny's heart sunk.

"Yeah, you see, I'm going to Thera's house and going to apologize. I can't go. I really sorry, though."

"Okay," was all she said, pressing the end button. Her good mood had vanished: Gone without a trace. "Damn it!" she cursed.

The phone rang again. It was Chad again.

"What do you want?!" she snarled.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to have our own date. You know, watch a movie at your house. Hang out like I said we should along time ago."

"What?"

"You and me on a date, just us, not the brats," he said.

"Um, well, I, uh, I would really like that. So yes, let's get together."

"Okay, be at your house at six." And he hung up.

Sonny smiled. So today was brunch and a movie and then Sonny's date with Chad. She giggled. Date. She liked the word. It was a happy word to her. It made her think happy thoughts. Dates were romantic. Dates could lead up to a boyfriend. And then get engaged. And then get married. And have little babies. And she was getting _way_ ahead of herself. Chad had a girlfriend, and there was no way he was breaking up with her. It hurt inside to think like that.

But she had to pick up the girls. They were having brunch at a fancy restaurant that she heard had great breakfast. And no, it wasn't Denny's. (Chad had been mocking her when they first planned it.)

She looked at the clock in the kitchen. 9:23 it read. Still early. Ugh, she didn't know what she should do for the next hour. She could finish the book she started. So she did that.

After a while, she knew she should look to see what time it was 10:15 the digital clock read. She had to get the girls at 10:30. Oh, no, this is not good. This is not good at all. She threw the book on the ground and ran to her room. She went through her stack of clothes. Why didn't she set a timer or something? What an idiot she could be. Damn it. She just had to wear simple jeans and shirt. She didn't have time to look special. She could do that after she cleaned her house.

"Arg!" she yelled.

After running through out the house, fixing her hair and makeup, doing other things to get ready, she was able to leave. The drive to Zora's house was quick. Zora stood there, waiting for Sonny.

"Hi," Sonny said, scared at was to come up.

"Hi." Zora paused a moment before she started to rant. "Where were you? I waited outside for ages. Jeez, Sonny, can't you read time?"

"Yes, but I was reading a good book and..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry you don't have any romance in your life."

"What do you mean?" What was she talking about?

"I mean that you don't have any romance so you turned to books!"

"Whatever. I bet I can find a boyfriend. Why? Because I'm an actress on a TV show: A TV show that is really popular."

"Fine. You have a challenge. You have to find a boyfriend by the end of the week."

Sonny gulped. She already had a boyfriend in mind. Now, only if he would see that.

Sonny pulled up to the mansion. The place was so big; she was surprised it didn't have its own ZIP code. She honked the horn. Dakota came skipping out in a pretty pink dress. Dakota climbed in the back.

"Hey, Sonny," she greeted happily. Sonny smiled. She knew there was some good in the little girl. "Zora," she said sharply.

"Hi," said Sonny.

Zora mumbled something that sounded like a "hi."

Sonny guessed it was better then nothing. The car ride was silent, but it was the good kind of silence: the kind that you're able to think. She liked it better that way. She spotted the restaurant and pulled to the parking lot.

"Do you guys see a spot?"

"Right there!" said Dakota, pointing at a spot.

"No, right over there!" said Zora, pointing at another spot.

They started to bicker again. Sonny wanted to scream, but she knew she had to stay calm. She took two deep breaths before she spoke. "All right, that's enough you two. We have to work together as a team. I wanted to be a fun week filled with happiness and joy. Instead, it's been a week full of hell. Now, let's eat, go to a movie, and we'll be done for the day. Got it? That's it. Not to hard to ask for." Sonny got out of the car, waiting for the other two girls to get out. "Any day," said Sonny.

"Fine!" Dakota snarled.

_Thank you_, Sonny thought.

"Hey," Chad greeted.

Sonny turned to face him, shocked. "Chad? I thought you couldn't come?"

"That's what I thought, too. But I needed to get you in this place because you obviously can't get in by yourself." He looked handsome to day. Really handsome. He was wearing dark jeans, a tee-shirt with a button down shirt over it, and black sun-glasses. His hair hung in his eyes, but he still looked really good (and hot).

"What do you mean?"

"I'm famous, and you're not. So you're not going to get in without me."

"I hate you." She sighed. Of course he had to be cocky. She hated him when he was like this.

"I hate you, too."

The four walked in. Chad walked up to the greeter, and turned on the CDC charm.

"Hello," he said alluringly. The greeter stood there, obviously under his charm. He smirked. He loved how he could get people to do what he wanted. It was so easy when you had blue eyes.

"H-h-hello," she replied.

"My name is Chad Dylan Cooper; I think your manager might know who I am."

"Oh, yes, of course. She is a huge _Mackenzie Falls_ fan." The girl paused. "But who isn't?" she added.

"I'm not," said Sonny, raising her hand up high. She really couldn't stand that show. It was so fake. Almost as fake as Chad.

Chad laughed nervously. He didn't want her to ruin his chance of getting them in for free. "Sonny, darling, why don't you wait over there"—he pointed at a chair in the corner of the room—"and come back when the table's ready." He nodded as if to encourage her to do so.

"Why?"

"_Do not _act like a child in this restaurant. It's rude."

"What's rude is that you're flirting with every other girl in the world while you are dating someone."

"Stop, Sonny," he warned. She was going to retaliate when the manager came.

"Oh, Mr. Cooper, isn't lovely to see you here. Let me find you a seat," said the manager, Lalisa. From what Sonny could tell, the place was packed.

"Well, it will be _seats_, because I have my friends with me," said Chad.

"Oh, how nice." The woman's tone sounded fake. She glared at Sonny. She somehow assumed that she was Chad's girlfriend, Sonny guessed. It probably made her jealous. Though Lalisa was old enough to be Chad's mother, a girl can dream, right?  
She led the group to a private room. Everyone sat down except Chad.

"Oh, Chad, darling," said Lalisa. "Are not you going to stay?"

"No, ma'am, I can't. But these lovely ladies will," he replied. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no, darling, please, stay. It will be on us." Lalisa kept pawing at Chad. Sonny was jealous, just a little, though.

"Then I have to stay." He laughed, winking at Lalisa. She was already under his spell.

"What do you want for drinks?" The kids said there drinks and then Lalisa left. Sonny sat down next to Chad.

He leaned over and whispered, "That's how you get in for free."

She shot him a glare and said, "So...if I want to get what I want, I have to flirt with people old enough to be my dad?" She smirked when he didn't say anything. After getting there drinks and meals (which were very good); Chad flirting with every waitress and Lalisa; and paying. Chad left. He still promised he would still be on their date. She couldn't wait for that.  
It was bright and sunny outside as Sonny read the paper out loud to everyone, listing the movies that were up.

"I want to see the horror movie," Dakota said quickly.

"I want to see that, too!" said Zora.

Sonny felt sick. She didn't like those types of movies. They scared her and made her sick and have nightmares. She nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah, yeah, that's great," Sonny lied. She had to get out of some excuse. "But isn't it, like, PG-13?"

"Yeah, so," said Dakota.

"You're a little young. What are you parents going to think?"

"Nothing. My mom doesn't care," said Zora

"My daddy said I can do what ever I want. And I want to see the movie!" Dakota yelled.

_Oh, this is so not good_, Sonny thought. She hated scary movies more then she hated this week. This was not good at all.

The seating arrangements were simple. Sonny sat between Dakota and Zora. She didn't want to see the head lines in the paper read: **Girl Dies at Movies**. That would be fantastic. Please, note sarcasm.

She hated horror movies. The lead character just got stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding. It was gross and made her stomach uneasy. After watching for twenty minutes of torture, she left. Well, she first had to tell the girl not to kill each other, and then she left. As she sat outside on a bench, she thought. She thought about Wisconsin. She thought about her dad. She thought about her old life. It was simple back then.

"Sonny?" a voice asked.

Sonny looked up and smiled. "Nico!" she said, getting up to hug him. "How are you?"

"The better question is: How are you? I know you're spending time with pretty boy."

"It's horrible."

"What's horrible?" asked Grady, coming up to join the two.

"She and Chip having to spend time together," said Nico.

"Yeah, that," mumbled Sonny.

"That's sucks. We're stuck at the movies because Tawni took us and then forgot about us," said Grady.

"Yeah. And she has some 'hot' date," said Nico.

"Yep...Tawni and her date," said Sonny. After talking about random things, the doors opened revealing Dakota and Zora doing something that Sonny never imagined them doing before: Talking. They were talking like friends: Like they were best friends. Sonny couldn't help but smile. She loved when people were happy. "So how did you like the movie?" she asked.

"Oh, my God!" said Dakota. "It was _so_ good."

"Yeah, the graphics were awesome!" Zora agreed.

"That's good," said Sonny.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go shopping," said Zora. "Dakota said she can give me a makeover!"

"Cool. Cool."

"Let's go, so I can plan," said Dakota.

In the car, the only thing the girls talked about was the movie. Sonny was happy. She had finally got what she wanted. The girls happy, she had a date with Chad. What could go wrong?

Once at her apartment, she ran inside. She had to look perfect. She had to look pretty. She need to be nice looking for Chad to ever notice her. She picked out a red dress that she got a while ago, but never wore it. She thought her mother would kill her before seeing her daughter in that dress. She put her hair up in a bun, and wore ruby red lickstick. This should grab his attention. This she grab any guys attention. She smile at herself and started to pace in her living room, waiting for Chad. Gosh, him and his stupid things he had to do. She was about to give up on him when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled her best smiled, and opened to see—Tawni? What the heck!

"Tawni?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

"Yes," she said, shoving her way through the door.

"What—what happened? Why are you here...at my house...when I'm getting ready to have a date."

"My dates are more important. You see, I have a hot date. I mean, really hot. Like, maybe I'm getting to second base."

"That's...great." Sonny didn't want to know about Tawni's...personal life.

"Yeah, I know. But here's the dilly. I was with those idiots." The "idiots" were Nico and Grad. She most of remembered them. "And they ruined my dress. And I know you have the same dress as me. And you're kind and giving. And we're almost the same size."

Sonny knew what was coming next. "Fine, I don't care. Take any dress you want." Sonny sighed in annoyance.

"Well, the dress I want is that one," said Tawni, pointing at Sonny's date dress.

No. _No_. **No**. _**No!**_This could not be happening! She loved this dress. She wanted to look nice in front of Chad. Why? Why? Why did Tawni have to come? The urge to scream was coming up, but Sonny remembered the trick. Take deep breathes. Take deep breathes. And then everything will be all right. She could do this.

"One second." Sonny stalked away to her room. She had to find something else nice. Sonny looked trough her closet. Where in the world was something nice? The blue cotton dress she had was still available. She liked the blue dress even better, too. She could wear it and not uncomfortable. She slipped off her old dress, and put on the new blue one. When she entered the living room, she handed the dress to Tawni.

"Thanks, but I want that blue one now," said Tawni, liking Sonny's new dress even more.

"No! I got this dress because you wanted my other one. So let me have this dress," said Sonny, angry.

"Fine, be that way."

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Hey," a voice interrupted. Sonny knew that voice anywhere.

"Oh, my goodness! Chad, what are you doing here?" She looked down at herself. She wasn't even wearing the right makeup for this outfit.

"I'm here for our date," he replied.

"Oh, yeah, um..." She paused. "Tawni was just about to leave. Right, Tawni?"

"Yeah, right."

"That's what I thought." Sonny shoved her out of the apartment. "I'm sorry, I look like a mess. Tawni showed up at the last minute—"

Chad put a finger over her lip to silence her. She got lost in his eyes: His beautiful eyes. She could stare into them and never care about anything else in the world. They were as deep as the ocean, even though Chad was as shallow as a wading pool.

"Now," he breathed, his breath was intoxicating, "let's pick out a movie for us to watch."

She nodded, going over to where she kept the movies.

Chad had her under his thumb. She was now one of his puppets. He could control her however he pleased. He could kiss her whenever he wanted. He could hold her whenever he wanted. But he was dating Thera. He still hadn't told her yet. Though, he should tell her soon.

Sonny turned around to face him. "Hey, Chad," she started. "What ever happened with you and Thera?" She looked at him hopefully. He knew she wanted to say that they had broken up.

"Um, she forgave me and we're still together," he mumbled. He cringed when he saw Sonny's face. It was shock then pain and then she looked upset.

"Oh...that's great. I'm happy for you," she lied, smiling unconvincingly. He noted that she turned around and clutched her stomach as if she was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Chad, I'm totally fine. I would tell you otherwise." The tone she was trying to use was a tone of _Are you an idiot? I'm fine,_ but it sounded like a huge lie. This date was awkward. He meant, he had been on some awkward dates, but this had to be the most awkward one of all. After picking out a romantic movie, Sonny sat down next to Chad, and grabbed a blanket. He didn't like the distance between them. It felt awkward and strange. He got closer, and she moved further away, until she had nowhere to go.

"Why are you doing that?" he whispered.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Moving away from me."

"When did you suddenly care about what I do and when I do it?"

"I don't."

"This is exactly why we should never be together! You don't care about me or my feelings. You care about me." She started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry," he whispered soothingly. He didn't like to see her like this. It made him feel sad inside, but he didn't know why. Why did he feel sad inside? It was weird. He didn't feel this way when Thera started to cry earlier.

"Why shouldn't I? All we do is fight. I don't think we can ever have a normal friendship."

"I think we can. But only if we try."

She nodded. "I would like that."

He smiled. "Yeah, me, too."

The two watched the movie in silence. Chad was getting bored, really, really bored. He looked around the apartment, taking the place in. And everywhere he looked, his eyes always found themselves looking at Sonny. He finally stopped looking at her when she turned the movie off. Meanwhile, he just sat there, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"No. I'm not," he said, his eyes unfocused.

"What's the matter?"

"I—I don't know."

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah...I need to do this," said Chad, wrapping his arms around her waist and started to kiss her.

**Is that a cliff hanger? If it is, are you mad at me? Do you want me to update? Well, because of my life being suckish and Thursday is going to be long (I think, not sure, though) I don't know when I'll update. So will you review to make me feel better?  
But do you like Chad kissing Sonny? And don't think after this Chad and Thera are breaking up. I love to have her.  
Anyway.  
i-Touch: I love it, continue.  
i-Phone: It's okay.  
i-pod: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)**


	6. Wednesday: Part Two

**Okay, this is a really short chapter, but I don't know when I'm going to write again because my grandma just died yesterday, actually. So I've been pretty upset. I think the next chapter is going to be longer...yeah...I'll make it up for you guys. Promise. And this is the end of Channy moments for a while. Sorry...just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Sonny was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him back? Or should she push him away. Should she show her true feelings or not? The questions were endless. But she decided. She was going to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper.

At first, the kiss was simple and sweet, but after Sonny started to kiss him...Chad went crazy. He pushed his lips forcefully on hers and held her closer. She never kissed someone, but she tried to make the kiss as pleasurable for him as for her. Chad licked his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance. Sonny shook her head. He pulled away. She thought he didn't want to kiss her anymore, but little did she know he was far from being over. Chad continued to trail his lips down her neck and back to her ear where he whispered, "You're a damn tease, you know that?" She shivered. That made the urge to kiss her even more appealing. He brought his lips to hers once more, trying to explore her mouth. After begging for entrance, like really begging, she granted him his wish. She stopped herself for moaning from the kiss. Man, was he a good kisser. The two teens pulled back after much needed air.

"I—I have to go," said Chad, turning for the door.

"What? No!" she protested, chasing after him and grabbing his arm. "You can't. I'll be lonely because my mom's not here...and I don't like to be here alone. Please, stay with me."

"Fine, one more movie," he agreed, very embarrassed about what just happened. Sonny smiled, leading him over to the couch. After deciding a movie, Sonny snuggled close to Chad. He wrapped his arm around her. He liked the movie, to tell you the truth. But he was so caught up in it; he didn't notice Sonny was asleep until she screamed.

_I am back in Wisconsin. I love it there. I'm at my farm and Chad's there with me. I recognized the place. It was the loft in the old barn. Lucy and I used to hide up here when we were younger. It was fun back then. When you're a kid, everything is so simple. But as you grow older, it seems to get harder. But I'm with Chad. He makes me happy._

"_Now that I think of it, I kind of miss Hollywood, but you're here," I say._

"_Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, looking away from me._

"_But I'm really glad you're with me, because you make me happy. Ever since Hollywood and meet you, my life has been one, big fairy tale." I smile. He doesn't return it._

"_You know, Sonny. Life isn't always a fairy tale. And if they are, all fairy tales most come to an end," he says. _

"_What do you mean? Are you, like, breaking up with me?"_

_There's an evil glint in his eye. "No, no. I'm going to do that. I'm going to do this!" _

_He shoves me off the loft and I fall, knowing when I hit the floor I'm going to die_.

Sonny screamed from the dream. This dream was truly a nightmare. Chad jumped and let go of her. She looked at him and flinched.

"Sonny?" he said, kneeling down next to the couch. "Sonny, what's the matter?"

She hesitated. "Bad dream," she replied, gasping for breath.

"Oh...Do you want a hug?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. He felt warm compared to her cold and somewhat clammy body. That was a great feeling.

"Whenever I had nightmares, I would crawl in bed with my mother...but...now that she's not here. I'm sorry," Sonny mumbled into his shoulder. "I just really miss her and Wisconsin. I mean, all this week I've been thinking about it, and wishing I could go back...but I still want to be on _So Random!_." She cried a little on his shoulder. He pulled her back to look at her.

"I'm here for you. And I'll always be there for you." He wished he took that last sentence back. He wasn't always going to be there for her. He was dating Thera. God, his life sucks.

"Promise? Promise you won't leave me?" she asked.

"Yes."

Sonny smiled and closed her eyes.

_That's my cue_, Chad thought, getting up to leave.

"No," Sonny mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. "Don't leave me."

"Okay," he agreed, stumbling around to the chair next to the couch. He took off his shirt, only to reveal he was wearing an undershirt.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "I love you, Chad."

Damn it. He couldn't let her be with him. He would hurt her. She shouldn't love him. He wanted to scream: _Why are you doing this to me? Sonny, don't love me_. But when he looked at her...and the innocence that he loved... And he knew in that moment.

He had fallen in love with Sonny Munroe.

He felt guilty. He was dating Thera, but he realized that he loved Sonny. It should have been easy to break up with Thera; he had broken tons of girls and left them heartbroken in the past. But this was worse then one of those cheesy romance movies or books, you know, the love triangle ones. Though, it was usually the girl. Sonny didn't like him. But he had fallen for her harder then he thought possible. It wasn't supposed to work this way. It was supposed to be the other way around. She was the one who should be begging at his feet. She did kiss him today: Less then an hour, actually.

She had finally fallen asleep. Part of him wanted to move to leave, but it would wake her up. So he just sat there, trying to figure out what he should do. He looked at the clock. It was past one in the morning. But he finally decided what he had to do.

That's when he whispered, "I'm here for you. And I promise—and I mean it this time—I'll always be there." And he had fallen asleep, too.

**All right, the stupid up-loader thing isn't working well. I tried to put lines between certain parts, but it wouldn't let me. So I just wanted to add this quick chapter to tell you what's going on and why I don't feel like writing. Just review and make me happy.  
Christmas: I love it, continue.  
Easter: I was all right.  
St. Patty's Day: I hate it. (Please, tell me why.)  
Also, I need help. I don't know what I'm going to do for Saturday. Any ideas? I already have Thursday and Friday planned. Thursday is going to be shopping and a basket-ball game or baseball. (I'm not sure yet.) And Friday they're going to Disneyland. (Forgive me, but I haven't been there in a few years so some rides my be wrong.) Thank you! :)**


	7. Thursday: Part One

**Alright, this is the shortest chapter yet. I feel bad for it being so small but I thought you guys deserve an update. I'm starting to right again, so I'm feeling better. Anyway, this is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Thanks for asking.**

Sonny woke up, yawning, and looked around the room. She spotted a figure, sleeping on the chair. Chad. She guessed when she said, _Don't leave me_. He took it seriously and stayed.

"Chad!" she said, shaking his body. He mumbled something about don't wake him up yet. "Chad, you're still at my house. What the hell are the neighbors are going to think?" she hissed. Now he sat up.

"Wait—you're not my mom," he said.

"No, duh, but why didn't you go home?"

"You told me to stay! What was I supposed to do? Leave you alone in this apartment? Gosh, Sonny. I try to be nice, but you don't like it." Chad cursed under his breath.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Chad. It's just that...I don't know. I didn't expect a guy to stay over at my house. But it shows you do care." She giggled at the thought of him caring.

"Wait—what? I don't—"

"See! You do care. I win, I win, I win," she sang. "I knew it! Nobody else believed me, but I knew it."

He rolled his eyes, getting up. "I have to go, but I'll be back to pick you up for shopping."

"Bye!" Sonny giggled again. She knew it. She knew he cared. He always cared.

Chad stumbled around the room looking for the shirt that he took off, and his keys. "Where's my stuff?"

"Over here," she replied.

"Thanks," he said, taking his things from her hands. He started to leave but stopped. "Oh, and, Sonny, I know your little secret, too." He smiled and winked.

Oh, no. What had she said last night? What did she do? She racked her brain for some type of memory of the advents of last night. Crap.

She remembered she had said she loved him, but not "in love" with him. There was a big difference. But in Chad's world that didn't mean anything. He was a word twister. And other thing, but she's not going to list those.

**I know, I'm horrible for writing such a short chapter. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be long.  
Hey, this is a little quick note: If you see any of my stories stolen can you tell me, 'cause I saw that a lot of people's stories have been stolen. And I do not want to be next! And I'm sorry if anyone as gotten their story stolen.  
Okay, now review and tell me how you like it! 'Cause last chapter was awesome! :)****  
NBC: I love it, continue. (But make it longer!)  
CBS: It's okay.  
Fox: It's horrible! (Please, tell me why!)  
Thanks!**


	8. Thursday: Part Two

**I'm so very really sorry! I know I haven't updated in months, but I've been really sick these past few months and had to go to the hospital. And this is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer! I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Sonny With A Chance! Who do you think I am? Just some pathetic girl, writing in her parents basement? (Honestly, I don't own SWAC.)**

Sonny ran to the door, hoping Chad was on the other side. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, you look happy today," said Chad, smiling slightly.

"Yeah . . ." She paused, walking out of the door carrying her jacket. "I had fun last night," she said.

"Me too."

"I was wondering . . . where—" Sonny was interrupted by a loud squeal. Running towards the teen stars was Zora with Dakota on her tail. "What—what are you guys doing?"

"We are playing a lovely little game I like to call tag," said Dakota, running after Zora, who was now a few feet away from Dakota.

"Um, all right."

"Should we stop them?" asked Chad.

"No. Let them play. They're children. You're only a child once, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

They stood there in silence.

"Hey," he finally spoke up, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh . . . it's nothing, really. I mean, we can talk about it anytime. Let's go wait in the car," said Sonny.

"Okay."

It was warm today. To warm for Sonny's liking. But it didn't matter. She and Chad were acting . . . normal as the two of them could act together.

"How long do until the girls will come back?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"I don't know."

They sat there in silence.

"Oh, wait, what's this?" asked Sonny, holding up a chic cardigan.

"Oh, that's Thera's. She must have left it in here when I took her out to dinner."

"When did you go out?" Sonny would die to go on a date with Chad.

"On Tuesday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she must have left it in here when she stormed out."

"But you're back together?"

"Yes."

Sonny's heart was breaking. Perhaps he was going to break up with her. Maybe he was just waiting until the afternoon. Because who wants to brake up first thing in the morning? That would just suck. So that was always a possibility.

"I won!" Dakota's voice screamed as she jumped in the car. Zora was right behind her.

"It was close," said Zora.

"Yeah, but I was still ahead of you!"

Sonny smiled. It was good that everyone was getting along.

"Is everyone ready?" said Sonny.

"Yes," was each of the younger girls' reply.

"All right, let's leave," said Chad.

"No, you can't. You need your seatbelt," Sonny scolded.

"Okay, Mom," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. There he goes again. "Yes, dearest son, you must wear your seatbelt."

"Oh, how I love thee, Mother Dearest."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Zora.

"I don't know. I guess that's just how we have fun," said Sonny.

The younger girls rolled their eyes.

"Let's crank up some tunes!" said Dakota.

Sonny started to turn on the radio, but Chad swatted her hand away. So Chad fiddled with the radio. It annoyed Sonny beyond belief.

"Can you please stop?" she said, the annoyance was clear in her voice.

"No."

"Pay attention to driving!"

"I don't need to."

"Do you want us to die?" she asked.

"You're not going to die!"

"And this is why we aren't together!"

"Actually, you would be cute together. I mean, it's like you're a married couple who are always fighting," said Dakota. She started to realize that she would never be with Chad. The chances were slim to none. If she wanted someone to be with Chad it ought to be Sonny. They were opposites, of course, but they were so cute together. Unlike Thera who is not good for Chad at all.

"We're not going to get together!" the two teen stars said at the same time.

"That's what they all say," said Zora, rolling her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend!" screamed Chad.

"Yeah," agreed Sonny.

"I'm not ever going to date Sonny!"

Sonny felt a stomach ache and tears coming on.

"And I'm never going to date Chad," she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

"All right," said Chad. "Shop to your little heart's content. I'm leaving."

"What?" Sonny said. "How are we supposed to get home?"

"Figure it out. You're a smart girl."

"You're supposed to shop with us."

"As much as I'd love to watch you try on lingerie, I'm busy."

"You're gross!"

"If I were you, I'd take that has a compliment."

"You know what? I don't care! Take your horny self to some strip club. I bet that would be much better then shopping."

"You know it," he said, walking away.

"Oh, my goodness, baby," Thera's voice squealed. She was carrying a huge shopping bag of who knows what.

Sonny groaned. She hated this girl. She hated her with passion beyond belief. Every day that hatred grew. Well, maybe Chad was going to break up with her. He had kissed her, right?

"Thera," said Chad, his voice wasn't full of enthusiasm as Thera's. Instead, he sounded unhappy to see her.

"Babe, are you okay?" she asked, feigning concern.

"Um . . . yeah . . . fine."

She looked at him closely. She wondered what the hell was wrong with him. She shook her mind of those thoughts and continued to tell him what she bought.

Chad did a good job at acting, because Thera actually bought his act of caring.

Sonny turned her head and started to text her friend, Annie.

Sonny texted: _OMG theres this girl and shes so annoying._

Annie texted:_ Really? Whats her name? And why is she with you again?_

_Shes Chads new gf Thera_

_What?_

_Thera is Chads new gf_

_What kind of name is that?_

_Greek, i think_

_Ooh, that sux for you knowing how you feel about_ him . . .

_I dont have feelings_

_Sure_

_I do not have feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper! _

_Oh right sorry i totally forgot you havent had a crush on him 4 years_

_Ive only knew him for 2 years_

She was going to text again, but a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Sonny, what are you doing?" asked Chad.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, saying a quick "goodbye" to her friend.

"Right . . ."

"So. . . . Where's your girlfriend?" asked Sonny, looking around.

"Oh, she left."

Sonny wanted to say some snide remark but stopped herself.

"Oh, Sonny!" a voice called. Sonny turned around to see the two girls coming towards Chad and herself. "I need you!" said Dakota.

"Why do you need me?" asked Sonny, walking away from Chad.

"I'm going to help Zora and I need your help," she replied. "You need to look pretty to get guys. So I'm going to give you a makeover. Then you'll be the talk of the town."

Zora smiled. "Okay."

"Oh, Sonny, you too," said Dakota.

"What?" asked Sonny.

"You need a makeover."

"N-no, no, you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Uh . . ."

"Exactly! Now, come on, we have a man to impress."

"Who?"

"Oh, stop being silly. You know who."

The younger girls giggled, holding hands. Sonny looked panicked. She didn't want and need to impress him. They didn't like each other anymore! Can't everyone see that? There are no feelings between the stars. None. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

She followed the girls reluctantly through the throngs of people.

"What about Chad!" said Sonny, trying to keep up. "He's alone back there!"

"Does he have a phone?" asked Zora.

"Yes."

"Then he'll be fine. He can call you."

Dakota first dragged the girls into a makeup store. She picked out the best color for each of the girls' complexion.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sonny mumbled. She truly couldn't believe she was doing this. She guessed it was better then shopping with Tawni, because that usually leads to an all-day advent.

"Well, you better believe it 'cause I know you're going to look great!" said Dakota, looking at all the lip-glosses.

Sonny groaned. This was going to be a long day.

**There is going to be a part two. (I just have to finish it . . .)  
So how about leaving me a nice review for a get well/late-Christmas/early birthday present? LOL  
(These go out to you, Miss Ducky! I know how you've been missing them! ;D)  
****MouthWash: I loved it! Continue.  
Candy Land: It was okay.  
Post-Holiday Depression: I hate it.  
**


End file.
